


Splash

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [88]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100-500, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: "It tripped up Bertram Aubrey with its tentacles once."
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395592
Kudos: 31





	Splash

When Sirius had told him about the Giant Squid he’d thought he was joking. It seemed quite ridiculous - even to a mildly gullible ten-year-old - that a creature as enormous and irascible as a _giant squid_ could somehow be content to live in a chilly loch in the grounds of a _school._

Especially when giant squids were deep-sea creatures and, as far as Regulus was aware, the Black Lake was freshwater and certainly much shallower than any ocean.

How did it even _get there?_

But to his surprise, Mother didn’t snap at Sirius and Father didn’t raise a single eyebrow, which meant that it must be true.

He trailed his brother around the house all day, peppering him with questions.

“What colour is it?”

“Gryffindor red.”

“How big is it?”

“Bigger than Hagrid. Bigger than the house!”

“What does it eat?”

“James feeds it toast.”

“Have you touched it?”

“Yeah.”

“What did it feel like?”

“Great-granny Belvina’s gammy leg.”

“Does it ever attack students?”

“It tripped up Bertram Aubrey with its tentacles once, he fell into the Lake and was splashing like mad because he can’t swim, but Remus reckons it was an accident. Aubrey deserved it though, sodding git.”

It wasn’t until six weeks into his first term at Hogwarts that Regulus caught sight of the Giant Squid drifting languidly past the underwater windows in the common room. It wasn’t Gryffindor red at all - it was _purple_. Stupid Sirius.


End file.
